


Taste

by TwentyCrowsInAKimono



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyCrowsInAKimono/pseuds/TwentyCrowsInAKimono
Summary: Akechi lies awake trying not to think of Joker in...THAT way. He fails.Fill for the Persona 5 Kink Meme! The prompt was: Akechi masturbating while thinking about Akira. Lots of guilt and shame would be a nice touch.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 43





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Way back in a simpler time in 2017 I took it upon myself to fill some prompts for the Persona 5 Kink Meme on Dreamwidth. As I've been writing again lately, I decided it's time to release my 4-year-old filth into the wild! Enjoy!

He knew it was wrong- that this was the last person in the _world_ he should be fantasizing about- but try as he might to push him out of his head, the moment Akechi reached under the covers to grasp himself, Akira Kurusu- Joker- was above him and suddenly it was _his_ long, adept fingers stroking him to an incoherent state.  
  
It was a vicious cycle. He’d just popped into his head one night, and he’d indulged his imagination, letting the imaginary Joker pump his cock until he came over his smug face, let him peer back at him with those eyes, the ones that would have a bullet between them in a matter of weeks. Then the next time he saw him, the real Akira, a little of that hatred that bubbled in him was replaced with the sight of him leaning forward to take Akechis erection in his mouth, and he’d hastily excuse himself from Leblanc for the night. For another long, lonely, hot and bothered night.  
  
His hand left his cock to push his shirt up and his fingers- no, _Akiras_ fingers- traced patterns across his body, trailing up and down his sides. One hand took his hardened nipple, began rolling it between his fingers, while his left hand- or rather, Jokers right- trailed a line slowly, so so slowly, down his stomach and back up again, then starting its journey down again to the V of his hips, and back up, each time getting closer and closer to the base of his penis. When he finally felt the touch of his fingertips on his tightened balls a shuddering gasp left his lips, and the Akira in his mind smirked up at him from between his legs, his lips closing in on his aching erection, his tongue darting out to catch the bead of precum leaking from the tip. Akechi simulated the sensation by running one finger through the slit, his hips bucking into his touch and he began pumping himself again to the thought of burying himself deep in Akiras throat.  
  
It only took a few more strokes before he released over his stomach with a deep, low moan to the vision of his rival, his target, his _enemy_ gazing up at him with lust and want, while Akechi tried desperately not to want this, not to be content in this strange universe where the leader of the internationally-wanted Phantom Thieves would suck him off every night and _enjoy_ it, and now the high was wearing off and his dick was softening in his hand and the cum on his body was growing cold and he was back to reality, the world where he was going to shoot Akira Kurusu in the head and not regret it one bit.  
  
He reached for the tissues to clean himself up, and rolled onto his side, knees pulled up to his chest, to just lay there and let it sink in just how messed up he was. Maybe once his rivals brains were being scraped off the floor of an underground cell this would all end. When Akira Kurusu was dead and gone from this world, maybe he’d disappear from his sickly erotic fantasies, too.  
  
He’d find out soon enough.


End file.
